Who Says Chopper Can't Fly?
by Cherry D. Lawliet
Summary: Chopper ditantang dalam sebuah duel ! apa dia bisa menghadapi tantangan itu? temukan jawabannya Wkekekeke XD


Author : Cherry D. Lawliet

( Dwi Choyrunisa Setiani)

Disclaimer : One Piece original manga by Eiichiro Oda, kalo judul penpik ini saya kutip dari salah satu scene di 'madagaskar escape 2 africa'. Jadi kesimpulannya sayalah pemilik asli dari semua. *ditonjokin*

--------------------------------------Who Says Chopper Can't Fly?---------------------------------

Suasana pagi itu terlihat seperti biasa di Thousand Sunny yang sedang berlabuh di pulau 'Bara Bara Buaya'. Luffy dkk sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Mau tau mereka pada ngapain? mari kita saksikan

Di geladak kapal, Zoro tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya kali ini, dia sungguh terlihat amat-sangat Ter~la~lu *gaya Rhoma irama* eh, maksudnya terlihat Serius. Saking seriusnya dengan pekerjaannya itu, kemungkinan ia sudah lupa pake baju (?). Mau tau dia lagi ngapain? wokeh, saya kasi tau,

Dia itu lagi….

Lagi…

Lagi…

Wah, sepertinya sangat serius, dia lagi…

Readers : ngomong 'lagi' sekali lagi, gw sobek-sobek lu author…! *bawa salah satu pedang zoro*

Author : apa, mau protes huh? *bawa kedua pedang zoro lainnya*

Readers : eh, kagak.. maap deh, lanjutin cerita aja sok.

Back to scene

Sampai mana tadi?

Oya, si Zoro itu ternyata sedang TIDUR saudara-saudara. dan ini merupakan satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya sibuk *dipenggal zoro*

Mari kita pindah ke bagian lainnya dari Thousand Sunny. Kali ini di dapur (tau kan siapa? Pasti ussop, eh Sanji maksudnya). Yah, ternyata ada seorang pria yang sedang membuat resep masakan baru.

"strawberry, tepung, kulit telor, ekor cicak, kulit duren. Sepertinya sudah cukup.. lihat saja Nami-chan, aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta kepadaku (lha? Kok malah nyayi?)" kata Sanji sambil memasukan benda-benda itu ke dalam mixer.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seseorang…

"hey Sanji, aku lapar, tolong buatkan makanan untukku" kata seseorang yang terlihat bodoh *ditinju Luffy* yang memakai topi jerami, yay itu si kapten kapal ternyata.

"nanti saja, setelah aku menyelasaikan masakan istimewa-ku ini" jawabnya tanpa memedulikan Luffy sama sekali.

"tapi sanji, kali ini aku benar-benar lapar, kasihan pak.. sudah 3x puasa 3x lebaran saya gak makan" (lha? Lu kata bang toyib).

"yeh, baru aja ngabisin pepes paus lu, nape udah laper lagi? Tuh sono, di kulkas masih ada cake jengkol sama pudding terasi"

"maklum, kan perut karet, waah.. wokeh aku akan mengganjal perutku dengan itu dulu" secepat kilat, luffy meninggalkan sanji dan bergerak ke arah kulkas.

Lalu, sanji-pun sibuk dengan makanan (baca : racun) yang ia siapkan untuk Nami.

Kali ini, di Ruangan Rekreasi di thousand sunny, terdapat Ussop, Franky, Robin, dan Nami.

Ussop dan Franky sedang bermain PS 8 (?).

Sedangkan Robin dan Nami sedang membicarakan suatu hal (baca : ngegosip).

Nah, seperti itulah keadaan para kru topi jerami di Thousand Sunny.

Chopper : WOY, gua kagak dianggap? *memakan pil*

Author : siapa kamu nak? *ditabok Chopper* eh, maksudnya maap deh, tadi lupa.. maklum faktor usia.

Ayo kita lanjutkan..

Ternyata belum sampai disitu, karena Chopper tadi mengancam Author (baca : menyuntik mati) yang lupa menceritakan bagiannya, kini, bagian Chopper pun dimulai.

Keadaan sangat berbeda di Ruangan kesehatan di Thousand Sunny, dalam ruangan itu terlihat musang, eh kucing, eh rubah, eh buaya (?)

Chopper : jelaskan yang benar…!!! *memakan pil (lagi)*

Maksudnya terlihat seorang atau seekor rusa kutub nan lucu berhidung biru yang tak lain adalah dokter disini. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk dan sangat serius meracik suatu obat di ruangan itu. Saking seriusnya, kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir jeruk, eh peluh maksudnya yang membanjiri Grand Line (OOC gila… -.-).

"yah, aku pasti bisa membuat ramuan itu, aku yakin aku pasti bisa, aku tidak mau dipermalukan oleh buaya bodoh itu.."

Nah, pada bingung kan? Mari kita flashback aja, ayo kita ke 2 hari yang lalu…

**Flashback mode on**

siang ini, mereka sampai di pulau yang bernama 'Bara Bara Buaya' pulau ini terlihat sangat tenang, aman dan damai. Di pulau ini mayoritas penduduknya adalah buaya darat, eh maksudnya buaya aja yang bisa berjalan dengan 2 kaki.

Karena persediaan bahan makanan di Thousand Sunny sudah hampir habis, jadi mereka harus membeli persediaan bahan makanan baru, karena kalo ga cepet dibeli, mereka takut mati kelaperan, kan gak etis dan gak elit banget kalo semua anggota 'mugiwara pirates' ditemukan tak bernyawa karena kelaperan…

Dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, diputuskan hanya 2 mahluk yang diperbolehkan pergi ke pasar-yang-ada-di pulau itu.

Dan dipilihlah chopper dengan alasan kerena dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan.

Dan yang satunya lagi yaitu si Sanji ternyata, karena survey membuktikan bahwa ia sejenis buaya, yaitu buaya darat *ditendang Sanji*.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"buset, ternyata pulau ini menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan menarik yang bisa kujadikan sebagai resep baru.." kata Sanji sambil memanggul 20 buah karung ukuran besar dan menenteng 35 keresek ukuran besar pula. (sanji pinjem tangan Robin).

Saat mereka berdua hendak berjalan menuju kapal, ada suatu mahluk yang menghalangi mereka.

"hrrrr.. sedang apa kau buaya baru (baca : Sanji) dan hrrrr mahluk apa (baca : Chopper) ini yang kau bawa?" ucap seekor mahluk bersayap yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata itu.

Sanji & chopper : *sweatdrop seketika*

"ma…ma…ma…mahluk a..a..pa kau?" Tanya chopper meniru aziz gagap

"DAN SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BUAYA BARU HUH?". Teriak Sanji

"jadi kau dan peliharaanmu itu hrrr *ditonjok chopper* belum tahu siapa aku hrrr… baiklah, akan ku perkenalkan hrrr. aku adalah Cocobaya Amitos-Amitos, yang tak lain adalah buaya terkeran, ganteng dan seorang putra mahkota di pulau ini hrrr"

Sanji & chopper : *sweatdrop part 2 + ngegubrak*

Yap, sang pangeran itu adalah seekor buaya yang bisa berjalan dengan 2 kaki, berwarna polcadot, eh hijau maksudnya. Ia berpakaian seperti pangeran-pangaran lengkap dengan mahkotanya, dan yang lebih mengagetkan, ternyata saudara-saudara, ia memiliki SAYAP kupu-kupu. (bayangin aja dah*maksa*)

"siapa yang kau maksud 'peliharaan' huh?" Tanya Chopper sambil memakan pil.

"hrrr… ternyata musang ini terlihat mengesankan juga.. bagaimana kalau 2 hari lagi kita bertanding dan jika kau menang, aku akan mengembalikan benda ini hrrr…" sambil mengangkat benda itu.

"hwaaa…. Sejak kapan kau mengambilnya? LAGIPULA AKU INI RUSA KUTUB" Chopper panic ketika mengetahui buaya itu telah mengambil tas kesayangannya yang berisi barang berharganya.

"hrrr.. jika kau berani, 2 hari lagi datangi aku di tempat ini hrr" ucap buaya itu.

"jangan macam-macam kau bua--" belum selesai sanji bicara, ternyata buaya itu sudah menaburkan suatu benda yang kini membuat sanji tertidur.

"hrrr… ini adalah serbuk penghilang ingatan sang pangeran, jadi si buaya baru (baca : Sanji) itu akan lupa kepadaku, dan segala hal tentangku.. hrrrrr"

"hrrr zzz!#$%^&*()-=\" cocobaya itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga chopper.

" APAA??? cih, itu kan mustahil." kata Chopper yang langsung melepaskan pukulan ke arah buaya itu, namun secepat kilat buaya itu menghilang dan saat terlihat, ia sudah terbang di atas langit dengan sayap laknatnya sambil membawa tas Chopper.

"hrrr… datanglah 2 hari lagi. huahuahrrrr" kata cocobaya itu dengan liciknya.

Chopper pun hanya tertunduk lesu saat sanji bangun

"huuuahhh… aku ketiduran" ucap sanji yang ajaibnya tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian-yang-tadi.

"baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kapal" ajak chopper yang berusaha menyembunyikan kejadian tadi.

**Flashback mode off**

Jadi begitulah pemirsa, tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini selain chopper.

Dan hari ini adalah hari H dimana si cocobaya itu menantang chopper untuk bertanding dan mengembalikan tas miliknya itu.

"ah Selesai." ucap Chopper sambil mengambil satu butir pil yang berhasil ia ciptakan itu.

"dengan ini, aku bisa mengalahkan buaya sombong itu. Aku akan mengalahkannya dalam duel 'flying ballet'…"

Semua : *gubraakkk*

Ternyata eh ternyata, si buaya itu menantang chopper untuk bertanding ballet di udara!

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah yang dibisikan oleh buaya itu ke telinga chopper tempo lalu.

"lihat saja nanti kau, walaupun aku tidak punya sayap, dengan ramuanku ini aku bisa terbang tanpa sayap." kata Chopper.

Setelah merasa siap, ia pun segera pergi untuk memenuhi tantangan si buaya itu.

"hey mau kemana kau chopper?" Tanya Ussop.

"ah..anu…aku mau ke pasar sebentar, beli balsem di pasar" jawab Chopper.

"akuuu ikuuuttttttt…….." seru Ussop, Franky, dan Luffy.

"emm, tidak boleh, ka..karena disana buayanya galak-galak apalagi paaya (?), kalau mereka mencium bau manusia, pasti insting pembunuh mereka hidup kembali.." jawab chopper asal-asalan. Ia mencari-cari alasan agar mereka tidak ikut.

"nah, waktu kemaren-kemaren kenapa si alis aneh itu bisa ikut?" Tanya Franky

Sanji yang-lagi-di dapur : siapa yang kau maksud alis aneh?

"oh, itu wajar saja lah, karena dia sejenis buaya darat, jadi para penduduk disana tidak mencurigainya dan menganggapnya sebagai saudara satu spesies." *makin ngaco* jawab chopper.

Sanji yang-masih-lagi-di dapur : apaa kau bilang? *menyiapkan kebo-kebo, eh kuda-kuda maksudnya*

"oh, yasudahlah, jangan lama-lama ya, kalo udah pulang jangan lupa cuci muka, tanduk, baju (?) dan jangan lupa sikat gigi" kata Nami (macam ibu-ibu aja si nami?).

Seketika itu pula, chopper langsung turun dari kapal.

"mau kemana kau Robin?" Tanya Nami.

"aku hanya ingin membaca prasasti peninggalan kerajaan majapahit yang ada di tepi pantai itu." *Robin ngaco* sambil meninggalkan semuanya.

Namun, maksud Robin kali ini adalah ia ingin membuntuti Chopper.

Ia sudah menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Chopper sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa chopper telah 'menyembunyikan' sesuatu dari semuanya. Maka dari itu, dia berinisiatif untuk membuntuti chopper.

Sesampainya di 'Bara Bara Buaya'…

"hey, aku sudah tahu kok" kata Robin seraya menepuk pundak Chopper.

"tahu tempe? Eh maksudnya tahu apa kau?" Tanya Chopper.

Tanpa diduga, si cocobaya, buaya aneh itu sudah muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

"hrrrrr…. Akhirnya datang juga kau." sapa si cocobaya.

Chopper & Robin : *sweatdrop+ngegubrak+jatuh-bangun+mau muntah* karena saking kagetnya melihat penampakan sesosok mahluk yang lebih aneh.

Dilihatnya si buaya yang tak lain adalah si Cocobaya Amitos-Amitos, yang kali ini memakai baju ballerina berwarna pink yang dipenuhi renda-renda di sana-sini.

"WTH, WTF, BBF (?) siapa itu chopper, bisa kau jelaskan?" kata Robin

"yah, itu adalah mahluk yang mengabil tas berisi barang berhargaku 2 hari yang lalu dan tidak akan mengembalikannya sebelum aku menang dalam duel ini." jawab chopper.

"HAH? Duel apa itu?" Tanya Robin lagi.

"hanya 'flying ballet'.." jawab chopper lagi.

Seketika itu pula Robin ngegubrak untuk kedua kalinya..

"ayo kita mulai musang… hrrrrr" kata Cocobaya.

"AKU INI RUSA KUTUB…!!" kata chopper, dia langsung mengambil sebuah pil yang ia buat hanya agar bisa membuatnya terbang. Dan menakjubkan, ketika itu pula chopper dapat meliuk-liuk di udara sambil memperagakan tarian ballet dengan baju ballerinanya yang berwarna ungu.

Semua : lha? Kapan Chopper make baju ballerina itu?

Author : waktu tadi, pas Robin lagi ngegubrak itu loh.*dilempar tomat busuk sama semuanya*

Dan ternyata tarian indah chopper itu telah memukau hati para buaya di tempat itu, si Cocobaya pun mengembalikan tas Chopper dan memohon agar ia tinggal disini dan membuka sanggar ballet. Namun chopper tidak mau, ia pun segera kembali ke kapal bersama Robin dengan diiringi lagu 'we are the champion'.

-THE END-

Note : halo, salam kenal.. ini penpik pertama saya yang saya bikin di FFN. maap kalo masih banyak kekurangan dan maap juga yah kalo endingnya mengecewakan, karena saya kehabisan ide *dilempar tomat busuk lagi*, kalo ada saran / kritik buat bikin endingnya, atau tentang penpik ini tolong di Ripiyu yah, saya sangat membutuhkan Ripiyu anda… terima kasih.. ^_^


End file.
